Black Magic Begone/Engulfed by Black Magic
"Engulfed by Black Magic" is the fifth episode of the first season of Black Magic Begone. Synopsis The heroes get possessed by Kuro's black magic. Transcript (Theme song plays) (The episode starts with the heroes doing their hobbies.) Maya: It’s been a slow day, hasn’t it? Jessica-Mackenzie: (playing Minecraft) Not really, I've been petty busy. (Alarm goes off.) Dezyn: Meow! Jessica-Mackenzie: I'm gonna pretend I'm not hearing that. IQ: We should check it out. Grab your weapons. Jessica-Mackenzie: Man, I'm trying to mine here. Susie: Wouldn't you rather be mining... THE SKULLS OF OUR ENEMIES?? Jessica-Mackenzie: No. lol (Maya grabs Jessica-Mackenzie‘s paw.) Maya: You're coming with us, Jessica. You're one of us. (Pascal hands Jessica-Mackenzie her grenade launcher.) Jessica-Mackenzie: Alright, fine. Jeez. Susie: That's the spirit! Let's go hurt people! (draws her longsword) (The others grab their weapons and storm out.) Maya: Say, where's Kokichi? Gemini: Who cares? (Grabs her scythe.) Let’s beat up some bad guys! IQ: Yes, um, where might those be again? Gemini: Uhh, I guess we gotta keep looking. (Meanwhile, as they speak, Black Magic is seen coming around them.) Moonbeam: Hey, isn't that black magic all around us? (The others look around) Maya: Nah. (Walks away) (Moonbeam pulls Maya back by her shirt collar) Moonbeam: You idiot! Don't you know black magic when you see it? Maya: Get off me Moonbeam! Jeez, you're paranoid! Dezyn: Meow. Maya: Whatever, Dezyn. Let's just keep going. (The gang keeps walking; Meanwhile, The Black Magic surrounds them more.) Pascal: Are... are we lost? Jessica-Mackenzie: Uh, maybe. I haven't been paying attention to anything for the past ten minutes. Alizala: We're all following Maya. Maya, where are we? I don't recognize this place. Maya: Uhhh... Dezyn: Meow. Moonbeam: We’re lost! IQ: Well that's just fantastic, isn't it? Susie: We didn't find any bad guys yet! Maya: Maybe we should try to head back to the base. Gemini: You got us lost! You don’t know your way back! Maya: Oh yeah? Well, I’m going solo! (Maya walks away.) Everyone minus Maya and Dezyn: And so do we! Dezyn: Meow Meow Meow! (The others walk away.) Maya: (Groans loudly and slams her sword to the ground) You idiots! Whatever, I don't need them anyway. (Maya begins walking in the other direction) Gemini: I didn’t need you in the first place! I’m leaving! (Slams her scythe down and runs.) IQ: I can live better without you! (Throws his war hammer to the ground and flies away.) Moonbeam: You guys are worthless and idiots! I never needed you in the first place! (Drops her halberd down and flies away.) Dezyn: Meow Meow Meow! (Scratches his bludgeon and runs off on all fours.) Alizala: Good riddance! I hated this job anyways! (Spitefully throws away her dagger and runs off.) Jessica-Mackenzie: I can beat this game of life and death myself! (Drops her grenade launcher on the ground and runs off.) Pascal: I’m a lone dog now! (Throws his axe into a tree and runs off.) Susie: Never needed them anyways! (Kicks away her longsword and runs off.) Everyone minus Dezyn: We are all solo now! Dezyn: Meow Meow Meow! (Cut to Kuro in his evil lair) (A generic underling waltz in) Generic Underling: Everything is working out just perfectly, sir! All according to plan. Kuro: Great! Let's continue. (Cut to an angry Maya, Black Magic all around her.) Maya: Yeah, so glad I ditched those clowns. They were only holding me back. Now I can accomplish my true dreams, like, uhh... swinging my sword around in the mist! (She reaches for her sword, only to realize it's missing.) Maya: Oh lord, don't tell me I didn't pick up my sword! I can't believe it! (Black Magic swirls around her more before she is invisible.) (Cut to Pascal walking through the woods) Pascal: This is nice. I finally feel... free. Wait, I forgot my axe! I'm stupid! (The Black Magic takes over him as the possessed Maya sees.) (Cut to Jessica-Mackenzie. She is asleep on the ground. The Black Magic takes her as Maya and Pascal see.) (Cut to Alizala, brushing her fur.) Alizala: I hated that job, I never needed them anyways! Wait, my dagger! Nah, never needed them anyways. (The Black Magic takes her as Maya, Pascal and Jessica-Mackenzie watch.) (Cut to Dezyn.) Dezyn: (sigh) Meow Meow. (Realizes something) Dezyn: Meow! (Shrugs) Meow..... (The Black Magic take him as Maya, Pascal, Jessica Mackenzie and Alizala watch.) (Cut to Susie. She suddenly notices her longsword is gone.) Susie: Aw jeez, I should go back for my sword. Hopefully none of those scoundrels took it. Ugh. (Susie turns around and walks directly into the Black Magic. Maya, Pascal, Jessica-Mackenzie, Alizala, and Dezyn watch.) (Cut to Moonbeam, meditating.) Moonbeam: Everyone were idiots. So glad I left them. Wait, my halberd is missing! Ugh, forget it! It's gone by now! (The Black Magic takes her as Maya, Pascal, Jessica-Mackenzie, Alizala, Dezyn and Susie watch.) (Cut to IQ.) IQ: Heh. I bet the clown brigade is suffering without me. They should regret treating me like dirt! I have the best battle tactics and the best weapon. In fact, I'm so confident that my hammer is right where it should be that I'm not even going to check and see if it's gone! I'm so smart and capable. (The Black Magic encases him slowly as the others watch I'm not listing all those names.) (Cut to Gemini. She's sitting under a tree.) Gemini: I've made several bad decisions today. (The Black Magic encases her slowly as the others watch.) Kuro: It worked! Time to win this battle once and for all! (Cut to Kokhiki watching The Big Bang Theory) Kokhiki: This is epic (A bang is heard out side.) Kokhiki: I better check that, seeing that the children are away.... Category:Black Magic Begone Category:Transcript